Why, You Little-!
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Rin leaves Nitori in the care of the Iwatobi gang for a day and comes back to discover that Nagisa's done what with him!


"So remind me again why you're bringing Nitori here? He's not a little kid, Rin," Makoto pointed out, watching as the grey haired boy walked over to the rest of the Iwatobi swim team to formally introduce himself. For some reason, they were all at Haru's house.

"You think I don't know that, Makoto?" Rin snapped. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glancing around quickly before adding in a lower tone, "Look, his birthday is coming up and I haven't been able to separate myself from him long enough to actually buy him a damn present. I just need you to distract him for a few hours while Gou and I go shopping for his gift, alright?"

Makoto waved his hands placatingly. "Alright, alright. We'll take good care of him. Go do what you have to do."

Rin nodded shortly and then leaned around Makoto to call, "Oi, Nitori! Don't let these freaks get to you! I'm leaving now."

"Ah, okay. Goodbye, senpai! Have fun with your sister!" Nitori replied, waving cheerfully.

The second Rin was out of sight, Nagisa latched onto the swimmer's arm and said, "Soooo, Ai-chan, do you like games?"

"Nagisa," Makoto said warningly. "Rin said he didn't want us to move a single hair on Nitori's head."

Nagisa waved off his concerns. "He'll be fine, Mako-chan, I promise~"

On his way to the shopping center, Rin suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong, onii-chan?" Kou asked, peering at him in concern. A dark aura overcame him.

"I suddenly worry for Nitori's safety. Makoto better not let me down," he grumbled.

When the siblings returned a few hours later, Rin realized that he really regret his decision.

~Free~

"Where's Nitori?" he asked the second they arrived. He glanced over Makoto's shoulder as if he expected the grey haired swimmer to pop out of nowhere. "What have you guys done to him?"

Makoto chuckled at Rin's overprotective nature and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "He's fine. Haru took him to the pool earlier to work on his freestyle and then I played some games with him. Right now I think he's upstairs with Nagisa and Rei. Those three really warmed up to each other."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He shouldn't have really been surprised given that they were all first years; plus, Nitori was kind-hearted like Rei and chipper like Nagisa. They probably made the perfect duo. "That's all well and dandy, but where the hell is my Nitori?"

Makoto sighed and turned back to call, "Nagisa, Rin's here!"

The blond boy scrambled into view, bright eyed and rosy cheeked. Rin tapped his foot impatiently when he noticed Nitori hadn't come down with him.

"Ai-chan is resting right now," Nagisa explained.

"Resting? Why? What the hell did you do to him?" asked Rin.

The blond smiled and seemingly ignored the question. "You know, your friend really has a lot of stamina."

"Eh?"

Nagisa nodded excitedly. "Rei didn't think he'd last that long with me, but he really pulled through, especially towards the end. We even finished together!"

"Huh?!"

"I guess that explains why he sorta passed out on the bed afterwards." Nagisa rubbed the back of his head, grinning unabashedly. "Poor guy was a mess, all red in the face and sweaty."

Makoto, sensing that Rin was just about ready to snap the boy's neck, quickly stepped forward and intervened. "H-Hey now, Nagisa, maybe you should explain to Rin what actually-"

But it was too late. Rin had already shoved past them both, running up the stairs two at a time. "Nitori!" he growled, barging into an empty bedroom in which, true to Nagisa's word, the silver haired boy lay.

He sat up slowly, rubbing at his bleary eyes and giving Rin a tired smile. "Oh, hey, senpai! You're back. How was your day with your sister?"

"Don't you 'hey' me! What the fuck were you doing with that little shit Nagisa?" he snarled, ignoring the indignant "Hey, I heard that!" from down the hall.

"Eh?" Nitori blinked a few times, caught off guard by Rin's anger. "Well he played some card games with me and Rei-kun, then he made me try some sweets that he liked, which were actually really good, and we just had a race about ten minutes ago. Nagisa-kun almost won, but I managed to catch up, so it ended in a tie!" He beamed, obviously proud of himself.

_A race?_ Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair and mussing it up in aggravation. Damn Nagisa for knowing just how to rile him up. "…Come on," he told Nitori gruffly, turning and heading for the door. "We're leaving."

"Hm? Okay!" the swimmer chimed, climbing out of bed to follow.

As they headed down the stairs and outside, they passed Nagisa, who wore a devious smile. Rin scowled. The little bastard knew full well what he had down. Blood still surging with his earlier jealousy, Rin turned and caught Nitori, hoisting him up over his shoulder in one smooth swoop.

"S-Senpai?!" Nitori gasped, clutching onto the back of Rin's shirt to keep himself steady.

"Shut up, Ai." His tone was harsh, but the use of Nitori's name let him know that Rin wasn't angry at him. "We're going home. To bed, actually."

Nitori's face flushed bright red and he stammered, "W-What are you, I don't, ah-"

"And we're not going to have fucking _race_ though I do plan on making you hot and sweaty," Rin finished as he walked determinedly away from the house. That silenced the boy on his shoulder and they went on their way in an eager silence that spoke volumes about eager they both were to get home.

The entire way, all Nitori could think as he was carried home was, _Thank you, Nagisa-kun._

* * *

**Written because I totally love jealous Rin and Nagisa being a lil shit. As always, reviews are much appreciated and noted~ **


End file.
